Baby, don't cut!
by CNHamshere
Summary: The song 'Baby, don't cut' put into the context of the vampire diaries, *Beremy*. I hope it's good but it is my first fanfiction so please don't penalize me if it's terrible. It would mean a lot if people were to R&R, I would happily welcome constructive criticism. Thanks to anyone reading it! Rated T for themes of depression and self harm. {Sorry for inconsitant chapter lengths!}
1. Scars

He walks slowly up to his front door with his girlfriend supporting his muscle filled body for his weak legs. He pulls out his key and unlocks the front door with only a mild difficulty. She helps him through the front door.  
"Thanks for walking me home but aren't I supposed to be the one walking you home?" He jokes with his loving girlfriend.  
"Well traditionally, yes, but I am not the drunk one now, am I?" She says winking at her boyfriend. "Besides," she continues. "I can protect myself against _anyone_ who tries to challenge me so really you are the one who should be protected!" she mocks.  
"OK, you can stop gloating over your immense power now, Bonnie!" he retorted tickling his girlfriend's sides, playfully.  
"OK," she giggles. "I'll stop gloating if you stop tickling me!" He stops his hand movements and just lightly holds them on Bonnie's waist, looking deep into her beautiful green eyes. He slowly leans in to her beautiful lips.  
"Jer?" sounds a voice from upstairs, stopping his advancement to the girl's lips. Just his luck.  
"Hey, Elena," Bonnie bellows as she realises that she is feeling somewhat frustrated, she shakes it off. "I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to wake you!" she sincerely apologized to her boyfriend's sister who just happened to be her best friend.  
"Oh no, you didn't" she walks to the stairs and begins walking down calmly "I was waiting up for Jer to come home so I could see him before I went to…" she stops her mouth from forming her words, weary of saying his name in front of Bonnie.  
"Went to…" Bonnie repeats. "Went to… Where Elena?" she questions. "Or more importantly _who_!" as Elena reaches the bottom of the stares and has her eyes locked with Bonnie's she knows that Bonnie is not actually asking because she knows the answer. She knows that this is just a new way for her to express her disgust at Elena's choice of Salvatore.  
"Bonnie!" Jeremy snapped. "Stop it!" he said glaring between the two best friends. "She is just trying to find love and happiness," he continues lecturing his girlfriend. Strangely, instead of looking hurt by his tone she just began to grin.  
"Just like we have!" She smirks kissing him lightly and hugging him tightly around his waist whilst looking deep into his deep brown eyes. Seeing her happiness, he allows the corners of his mouth to ever so slightly raise. Seeing the love of his life smile gave his heart, burdened by family drama, ache less.  
"Exactly Bon, just like we have." he offers, softly kissing her forehead.  
"You are so damned convincing Jer!" Bonnie giggles before nodding to Elena. "Have fun," she musters, still resenting Elena's choice but reminding herself of Jeremy's words.  
Elena gives Jeremy an appreciative smile before hugging the couple and softly whispering 'Thank you' in Jeremy's ear. She walks over to the front door, which her drunk brother and his devoted girlfriend neglected to shut, before turning round.  
"Happy 17th birthday Jeremy!" she calls and with that she walks out, shutting the door, and drives to see her boyfriend.  
Bonnie begins guiding Jeremy up the stairs and toward his room. As she does this he falls deep into thought about how easy everyone had gone on him in the past few weeks. Obviously he knew why. As Jeremy's thoughts begin to deepen, he is slumped onto his bed pulling him out of his mind.  
Bonnie kisses her boyfriend deeply and passionately before withdrawing. "C'mon Jer, you should sleep, it's a big day tomorrow…" she reminds him. Of course, it will be Jeremy's first day back at school in a few weeks. "You really do need to sleep off the alcohol," she jokes with him, trying to soothe him to sleep by rubbing his shoulder.  
"I don't want to go back to school!" he groans. "No one likes me; I'm just the useless stoner with family problems to all of them jerks!" he continues, raising his voice.  
"Oh Jer, I know that it feels that way but it isn't! No one sees you as a useless stoner and people _do_ like you!" she warns.  
"Well I don't see why!" he snaps, shocking Bonnie. His morose eyes catch her disheartened ones in a gaze.  
"You're just feeling nervous," she attempts to explain his fear and worry. "This night will bring a brighter day, I promise you Jer; things will feel different tomorrow!" Bonnie pauses allowing herself to take a breath, but as she paused it gave Jeremy room to argue with her, breaking her attempts at comfort.  
"Just like things did a few weeks ago…" he argues. "Before my accident?" he continues, adding air quotes around the work 'accident'. Bonnie stares bewildered for a few seconds at the meaning of the air quotes before it finally clicked.  
"Are you saying that you had an overdose _intentionally_?" Bonnie worriedly looks deep into Jeremy's brown eyes, seeing into his crumbling soul. He looks away, refusing to answer but this is, of course, an answer in itself.  
Bonnie settles herself at his bedside as he turns away from her; she gently begins to stroke his hair. She tries to pull him up to an embrace but he resists and forces her hands away from his head in an attempt to dispel the guilt he felt from his telling movements. As he is pulling away her hands his sleeves roll up, only about an inch, enough, however, for her to catch a glimpse of his scars. She grabs his elbow tight and forces the sleeve up. Her eyes widen at the horrifying site.  
She spends what feels like hours staring at his scars, old and new, before she gently runs her fingers over them to feel if they are as deep as they look, which they are. She takes a while to fully digest this shocking information.  
Bonnie looks down at Jeremy, her confused eyes meeting his numb ones, she feels a struggle to force the air over her voice box and create speech.  
"Jer!?" she bellows, feeling fear for her boyfriends safety having just discovered his hobby. "What is this!?" she begs for a response. She waits for a moment watching him as numbness washes over him to protect him as it frequently did. "Why do you do this to yourself?" she pleads for an answer, still holding his elbow and sleeve in place.  
"This way…" he hesitantly begins. "I can control the pain I feel inside…" he struggles to continue.  
"Jer!" she squeezes out painfully. "How long has it been since you started feeling this way!?" she asks, sincerely concerned for his physical and emotional well being. "Oh Jer, for the first time in a long time, I feel helpless!" she confesses, "My powers can't fix your soul… " she look down again at his scars morosely. "Or your skin," she finishes, brushing her finger over the deep scars again.  
"Well," he starts contemplating lying but realised that there truly was no point in keeping secrets from Bonnie now. "It started when mum and dad died," he said signalling a few shallower scars. "It got worse when Vicky…" he pauses, feeling stupid for mentioning his ex when he notices that Bonnie doesn't have jealousy laced in her features, just concern.  
"When Vicky died," Bonnie completes with sorrow in her eyes. Jeremy nods, generally gesturing to most of his scars.  
"But then when Jenna," he swallows hard. "When Jenna was sacrificed," he breaks off, holding in his tears and pointing to the deepest scars. "After Jenna, I felt like I was drowning in my depression, it just got so bad!" he confesses as tears begin flooding his eyes, only allowing one to fall down his face. "Well, I started going deeper and more frequent, not caring if I died, until of course I thought of you and Elena, then I would move away from the veins," he continues showing her the scars on the top of his arm too. "And then my depression overtook my love for you and I tried to… you know," he quietly finishes, not able to find the strength to actually say 'suicide'. "I guess I needed better luck," he ends falling into Bonnie's arms weeping.  
Tears gush down Bonnie's soft cheeks and she screams, through pain and despair as opposed to anger, "Baby, never cut!"


	2. Sweet Dreams

She holds him even tighter into her warm embrace. The stream of tears became heavier, turning her eyes into waterfalls, and cascading down her bony yet soft cheeks onto the head of her broken boyfriend. Jeremy wraps his arms tighter around the witch's waist, almost cracking her ribs but she doesn't mind as long as it comforts her human boyfriend.  
"Bonnie, please don't leave me," he whimpers softly. She softly resumes stroking his hair, just as she had before she found out his heartbreaking secret.  
"OK, I'll sleep here tonight," she replies, not understanding what he meant when he pleaded for her company.  
"I don't mean that, Bonnie," he whispers, confusing her. "Of course that would be nice but what I mean is don't leave me… ever…" he continues. "What I mean is, just don't die, be careful, please!" He struggles through the tears that seemed to be drowning his face.  
"I promise," Bonnie replies. Even though she couldn't truly be sure that she wouldn't randomly die at any given time she would say anything to comfort her boyfriend right now.  
Jeremy tilts his head up, feeling the movement Bonnie looks down and catches his eyes in a deep and meaningful gaze. She forces a smile to form across her teary face. Jeremy smiles back before slowly moving against Bonnie's hold and away from their warming embrace to straighten his posture somewhat matching hers, Bonnie releases her grip from around his shoulders. He moves his arms from her waste to softly frame her face, responding quickly, Bonnie puts her arms tightly around his neck and smiles even deeper. Slowly he presses his head to hers, never breaking their meaningful gaze. Closing his eyes, he captivates her lips in a careful kiss. Feeling his tear soaked lips on her, which were equally covered in her own liquid sadness, she lightly closes her eyes.  
After a few moments of soft kissing Jeremy presses his tongue to Bonnie's lip pleading for entry. She immediately allows it, granting them both to feel the bliss of their lover's tongue massaging their own. Jeremy softly smiles against Bonnie's lips allowing another stream tears to begin running out of his eyes, shocking Bonnie.  
"What is wrong!?" Bonnie panics as she pulls back from Jeremy. "Why are you crying!?" she continues.  
"It's nothing, Bon," he tries to brush off her question.  
"Jer," Bonnie urges him to answer, making Jeremy chuckle. He just sits for a moment trying to think of a way to explain how he felt.  
"I just," he starts. "Feel so," he continues, pausing to give himself a few moments to try and think of a suitable word. "Accepted," he finishes. A smile flourishes across Bonnie's perfect face.  
"Well, you should. I will always accept you Jeremy, always!" she almost screams with passion, wanting to say 'love' as Jeremy had casually slipped in earlier but had to remind herself of all of the alcohol in his system possibly causing him to say something that he didn't quite mean.  
"And even though it doesn't really apply right now, I will always accept you too Bonnie," Jeremy says.  
"We should really sleep we need to be up at 8 which is in…" Bonnie pauses to check her phone. "Oh god, 5 hours! It is 3am! We have been in for over 2 hours!" Bonnie panics. Usually, to ensure that she has enough strength for her magic, she makes sure that she at least 7 hours of sleep a night, which she knew she wouldn't get having walked Jeremy home at around 1am and expecting to get home at 1:15, but she didn't expect to have so little.  
"It's OK, Bon!" Jeremy giggles. "We can just sleep now!" he smirks. Bonnie nods, standing up walking toward his door. "Where are you going!?" Jeremy calls.  
"To Elena's room…" she trails off remembering that she wasn't at an infamous Elena Gilbert sleepover but was instead here with her boyfriend. She lets out a small laugh at her silly confusion, undoubtedly because of her tiredness. She slowly swivels to face her boyfriend again and with a smirk climbs back onto the bed with him.  
Climbing under the covers they snuggle close to each other. Bonnie rests her head on his chest, feeling his heart beat the blood through his warm body, as he frames her supple upper body with his strong arms, protecting her. Bonnie's soft breathing quickly lulls Jeremy to sleep. Once she hears his soft snoring she whispers into his chest "I love you," and falls to sleep.


	3. Brighter Looking Day

"Jer," Bonnie breathes softly whilst she rubs her eyes, momentarily forgetting that she still had last night's make-up on. Seeing the black of her eyeliner smudged across her fingers she realizes what mess she must have caused her face to be but she doesn't care because it's just Jeremy, he could never be so superficial as to care about make-up. Sighing she continues "C'mon, Jer, it's time to get up," looking at her wrist watch she continues. "We have to be at school in 25 minutes!" she exclaims in shock.  
"Just 5 more minutes…" Jeremy mutters, kissing Bonnie's soft, yet messy, hair.  
"No, Jer! C'mon!" she commands her beautiful boyfriend whilst cheekily tickling his sides as he had done to her the night before as they entered the Gilbert family house.  
"Oh…" he sulks. "Please!" he begins winging. "Plleeeeaaassse, Bonnie! Please, please, please, please," he continues to Bonnie's discontent. "FINE!" he screams in a desperate attempt to stop Bonnie's tickling  
"Open your eyes then, lazy! Sit up!" she giggles, tickling him more. Jeremy opens his eyes and grabs Bonnie's soft hands firmly.  
"How will you get me up now?" he taunts, shaking her arms.  
"Jeremy, if I were you, I wouldn't taunt me, I am a very powerful witch," she retorts, "Remember…" she continues as she sets her eyes on a bottle of water on the floor.  
"Oh no, I'm so scared," he mocks. Bonnie smirks and lifts the bottle, unscrews the cap and pours is over her boyfriend's head, all with the power of her mind.  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL, BONNIE!?" Jeremy screams, sharply releasing Bonnie's hands from his gentle grasp and shooting up.  
"I…" Bonnie begins, breaking off to conceal a laugh. "Am so sorry," she completes. Jeremy huffs then, grabbing a discarded towel from his floor, dries his hair.  
"It's fine, Bonnie. I did tease you and we did need to get up," he defends his girlfriend's actions. "But I _will_ pay you back for that!" he adds, kissing his girlfriend softly.  
"_Oh no, I'm so scared," _she repeats his earlier words, mockingly. Bonnie kisses Jeremy on his soft lips, massaging his with hers. Breaking off from the kiss Bonnie begins "Ok, I'm going to go and rob some of Elena's clothes and change, you should do the same,"  
"I do not think it would be appropriate for me to wear my sister's clothes…"  
"Oh, Jeremy, you _know_ that I didn't mean that!" Bonnie moans, nudging her boyfriend. "OK, I'm going to get changed before you keep me here for _even_ longer. You should change here whilst you wait!" she softly suggests kissing him on the head. She jumps up and walks merrily to the door.  
"You had better be fast! I don't want you to be gone for too long!" he chuckles at how amazingly cheesy he seems to be this morning but he doesn't care.  
"I will be 10 minutes, promised!" she hastily speaks before skipping to her best friend's room.  
He sits up feeling something unexplainably strange. For a while he wonders what the feeling is before he remembers, it is joy. Jeremy realises that, like before his parents died, he isn't feeling hollow and broken but he is genuinely feeling happy and content. Removing his sleevy top, he feels the cold air hit his dampened chest and he shudders. He gazes to his scarred forearms. Strangely, looking at them isn't triggering like normal but is instead making him feel hope and as though he is determined to recover.

Opening the closet doors she sees all of the beautiful clothes which she usually compliments, and somewhat envied, Elena for. Deciding to take advantage of the closet she grabs a top which she had wanted for years but couldn't find in America. It was a white t-shirt with 'Smokey Bastard' on it, the name of their favourite yet little known English band, which Elena had got on a family trip to England. She grabs a beautiful pair of, new, aqua skinny jeans to wear and a lovely black cardigan to complete the outfit. Guiltily grabbing a pair of underwear from Elena's underwear draw, Bonnie runs to the bathroom to get ready.

He grabs a new black t-shirt and his favourite hoody. It was one that his parents got him the week of their unexpected crash. He changes his underwear and jeans, rushing through the cold air. Jeremy puts the t-shirt and black hoody. He grabs some socks and his trainers. "Done," he mutters settling back onto his bed noticing that his phone was lit up. He picks up his phone to find 3 new texts and decides to check them.  
'**hey dude happy bday 4 yesterday. sorry i 4got but it was only 17 rite so its not like it was to important 1 or nothing. talk later at school dude**' *Matt, 07:57AM*  
Jeremy huffs. "Not like it was too important?" he reads. "Just like my general existence," he mutters morosely.  
'**Yeah dude, it's cool, not like it was 18, right? See you at recess.**' *Jeremy, 07:58AM*  
As he clicks send Jeremy decides that he won't let his best friend forgetting his birthday spoil how perfect Bonnie had made him feel, how complete he was.  
'**Hiya, Jeremy! Don't forget your books, OK? Secondly, I was wondering if you had heard from Bonnie, I'm sure that she is fine with all her magic and stuff but her dad called and I had to cover for her so I was just wondering if you could possibly locate our lovely little witch because I am still a little worried with all the recent activity in Mystic Falls! Good luck on your first day back, Jeremy. Tell Elena I said hi! :) xoxo**' *Caroline, 07:22AM*  
"DAMN IT!" Jeremy screams as he realises that he and Bonnie neglected to make anyone aware of their sleeping arrangements due to the spontaneity of the situation.  
'**Hey, Caroline. It's nice to hear from you. How are you? Hey don't worry about Bon, she is here. Thanks for covering for us we forgot to tell anyone about her sleeping over. As for Elena, she is at the Salvatore boarding house but I'll tell her hi from you when I see her. Thanks for the luck, I'll need it! ;) xoxo**' *Jeremy, 08:00AM*  
'**So I hear you are back at school tomorrow. Good luck! Have a great day! P.S. Watch your back because if I see you, I will fuck you up!**' *Unrecognised number, 02:32AM*  
Jeremy laughed out loud before getting extremely angry, he didn't need a contact book to figure out who this text was from… His old friend Tyler.  
'**Grow up.**' *Jeremy, 08:01AM*

Her eyes smudge free and some of her make-up miraculously salvaged, Bonnie fixes her parting. Removing her jeans she hears her phone hit the floor. "Shit," she whispers as she finishes removing her jeans and picks up her phone, she lets out a quick sigh of relief when she saw that it was fine but changes her mood as soon as she sees the 22 missed calls and 7 unread messages. "Shit," she voices louder than before as she realises that she is clearly in some sort of trouble. She places down her phone and swiftly changes her underwear, put on the aqua jeans and the t-shirt. She chucks her dirty clothes to the door, ready to put into Jeremy's clothes basket.  
Bonnie bravely grabs her phone. She chooses to check the missed calls first, 18 are from her father and 4 are from Caroline, all of which are from this morning. Next the texts, 2 from her father, 4 from Caroline and 1 from Damon. Knowing that she would resent replying more she checked Damon's first, it was clearly not going to be angry like the others undoubtedly were.  
'**Elena just got here, she says that you gave her approval of some sort. I just wanted to thank you but why?**' *Damon, 01:28AM*  
'**I didn't let her go for you or even for her, it was for Jeremy so stop being so self-conceded!**' *Bonnie, 08:03AM*  
As she hit send she regretted her words, trying to click cancel vigorously up popped a notification box 'delivered' "SHIT" Bonnie sulks yet again.  
'**I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that… Entirely. Sorry, Damon.**' *Bonnie, 08:03AM*  
Bonnie sends trying to cover up her rudeness to the vampire strengthened by his over 160 years of life. She decides that checking through the texts quickly would be much less painful than taking her time. She chose to first check her father's texts.  
'**Bonnie Bennett, where on Earth are you? I am your father and you should always tell me if you are staying out! I know that since receiving your powers that you feel almighty and unbreakable but you are not! You can be hurt and I need to know where you are to prevent that! Call me as soon as you receive this message!**' *****Dad, 06:43AM*  
'**I am sorry for how angry I was in the first text; I'm just scared for your wellbeing, honey. Please just call as soon as you can, honey. Love you.**' *Dad, 07:17AM*  
'**I am really sorry dad, I slept at a friend's last night because they had been drinking and I hadn't so I drove them home but once I put them to bed I fell asleep and I only just checked my messages, I understand if I am grounded, I love you too dad.**' *Bonnie, 08:05AM*  
Now Bonnie only had Caroline's messages to check. "25 notifications down, 4 to go," she breathed as she nervously opened Caroline's text thread.  
'**Hey, I had fuin tonight. Drinking is so much fuin, qe should do it moee! We don't hanf out enough! We totalllyy should! I miss yohu Bonie, I llve you so uch Bonnie! I should sleep off the alcoool, we havbe scool tomorrow. I don't want to go… But of course I wiil because I am one of htose people who cvould never misss a single liesson. I am sych a dork! Ok, night now Bonie! Love you so mcuh!xooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoooooxo**' *Caroline, 00:21AM*  
'**I am so sorry for drunk texting you last night, not cool. Hope you slept well, I did! Lol, I feel strange, not even slightly hungover which I don't understand but I am not arguing with that! See you at school, love you Bon. Xoxoxoxo.**' *Caroline, 07:06*  
'**BONNIE BENNETT! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU GONE! YOUR DAD CALLED AND ASKED WHERE YOU WERE SO I TOLD HIM THAT YOU HELPED ME TO BED BECAUSE I WAS DRUNK AND THAT YOU SLEPT OVER! YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT HE BOUGHT IT! I AM NOT COVERING FOR YOU EVER AGAIN! HE WAS LIKE MY MUM AND ASKING FOR DETAILS AND IT WAS STRESSFUL! YOU OWE ME SO BAD!**' *Caroline, 07:20AM*  
'**Bonnie, seriously… Where are you? I am slightly worried! This is so uncharacteristic! Please be ok! Love you Bonnie! Xoxoxoxo.**' *Caroline, 08:01AM*  
'**Caroline, I am so sorry! I fell asleep at Jeremy's and I forgot to text anyone. Love you too! Xoxoxoxo**' *Bonnie, 08:07AM*  
Bonnie felt terribly guilty and stupid, how could she neglect to tell her loved ones where she had gone? Bonnie grabs her clothes and Elena's cardigan and makes her way to Jeremy's room.

Hearing his girlfriend's footsteps approach his room he checks that his scarred forearms are covered and slips his phone away before smugly lounging on his bed. "You were 11 minutes," he jokes with her.  
"Oh well! I needed to fix my train wreck of a face!" she exclaims excusing her unprompted return. Jeremy laughs loudly. "Why the hell are you laughing!?" she demands from him as she puts her clothes in his wash basket and put on her best friend's cardigan.  
"It's nothing." Jeremy explains away.  
"No, tell me." Bonnie demands.  
"You called your face a train wreck…" he starts at a confused Bonnie. "It is the most perfect face I have ever seen and you are the most perfect girl," he explains kissing her perfect cheeks before capturing her lips for another soft kiss.  
Bonnie pulls back a couple of moments later. "C'mon, we have five minutes," she giggles.  
The couple descend the stairs and grab their bags from the floor. Bonnie slips on a pair of Elena's pumps and leads Jeremy to her car. She starts up the engine and drives them to the pit of hell, school.


	4. Reality Comes Crashing Down

"I'm sorry that I am late Mr. Tanner," Bonnie mumbles as she stumbles into her desk, in between Caroline and Elena with Caroline in front.  
"Fine, just get out your books and copy the assignment off of the board; you can find the notes which will help with the task on pages 151 to 156,"Mr Tanner instructs.  
"Yes, sir," Bonnie complies. She swiftly grabs her memo pad, text book and a pen from her bag and begins copying the assignment onto her memo pad.  
"Hey, Bonnie," Elena whispers chirply as she leans toward Bonnie.  
"Hi…" Nonnie begins only for Elena to quickly cut her off.  
"Why are you wearing my clothes?" Elena asks and, suprisingly to Bonnie as Elena wasn't known as someone who had a great ability to share, she seems to be confused and not angry.  
"I slept at yours last night," Bonnie simply informs, knowing very well that Elena would misinterpret her words.  
"You... WHAT!?" Elena shouts.  
"Elena, Bonnie, see me after class!" Mr. Tanner instantly snaps at them.  
"But, Mr..." Bonnie pleads.  
"No, I don't care for your excuses, stay quiet for the next 20 minutes and perhaps you will only receive _one_ detention!" He snaps.

"Sir, please, I can't have a detention!" Bonnie pleads as the students rush to their next lesson.  
"Well then you shouldn't have been talking! You have a detention tonight, if you show up promptly then you can serve a short thirty minute detention, otherwise it is a full hour."  
"Sir, that isn't fair! Elena was talking to _me_! I have somewhere that I really need to be after school!" Bonnie defends.  
"Where would that be Bonnie? Perhaps to spend time with your boyfriend, Jeremy Gilbert?" Mr. Tanner suggests.  
"Yes but there is a reason! Wait, how do you know about me and Jeremy?" Bonnie is confused, her teacher knowing such information is somewhat inappropriate.  
"You know how teens are, always gossiping," Mr. Tanner explains. "So what is the reason? To stop his drug abuse?" Mr. Tanner suggests in a rude manner.  
"Excuse me? That is none of your business but now that you bring it up, Jeremy doesn't abuse drugs! He is clean! Why does everyone always judge him? You don't know him, not really, you only know him when he is reluctantly sat in a classroom! THAT IS NOT THE REAL JEREMY GILBERT!" Bonnie screams in an angry attempt to defend her boyfriend's broken reputation.  
"Well, whatever you say Miss. Bennett. By the way, you just earned a whole hour of detention, regardless of whether you are on time or a few minutes late, you and Miss. Gilbert shall be held for a whole hour, _congratulations_." he says smugly to the teen who stand before him. Bonnie storms out.  
"FINE!" she screams, feeling the rage in her begin to bubble; she knew that if she didn't leave now then she would break his arm, or worse.

"Hey, Bonnie. What happened?" Caroline calls as she catches up with Bonnie, whom she waited for, as she practically ran out of Mr. Tanner's classroom.  
"What do you think, Care? We got detention, me and Elena and now I have to go and tell her and then survive the day plus a detention _then_ go and have some quality time with my boyfriend before apologizing to my father! Today just went from lovely to such fucking SHIT!" Bonnie yells, stopping to really project her curses to the whole corridor, promising herself that anyone who told her not to swear would receive a broken arm.  
"Well, that does suck but I was referring to last night!" Caroline whispers. Bonnie initially feels confused but then she realizes that Caroline is talking about her and Jeremy and she is not so subtly asking about their sex life, although Bonnie knew it was more of.a lack of sex life.  
"Oh, me and Jeremy. Nothing happened. He was drunk and honest, we spoke for a while and fell asleep..." Caroline interrupts Bonnie with a huff. "What's did I say to irritate the almighty Caroline?" Bonnie irritably and sarcastically asks.  
"No sex!?" Caroline practically yells through the halls.  
"CAROLINE!" Bonnie hushes. "What is your problem and why is everything about sex!?"  
"Not _everything_ is about sex!" Caroline defends. "Just a private long night after drinking with your damned boyfriend! That should be about sex, well in my world anyway..." Caroline retorts, somewhat offending Bonnie.  
"Whatever Caroline, I don't have a problem taking it slow, it's what feels right! I'm not just going to pressure him into it..."  
"Wait, what?" Caroline looks at Bonnie confused before she chuckles. "Jeremy is the one who wants to wait!?"  
"Well yeah but so do I, we both do and when the time is right, we'll know." Bonnie explains.  
"Well OK... That is pretty sweet!" Caroline says with a smile.  
"C'mon, we'll be late for Literature if we don't hurry!" Bonnie rushes Caroline to second period.

"Jeremy, can I please talk to you," Mrs. Halpern calls to Jeremy as he walks to his desk just on time to start his lesson.  
"Sure, Mrs. Halpern. What is it?" Jeremy asked his trigonometry teacher.  
"I think it is best if we go and talk in the hallway." she motions to the door. "OK, class, everyone get out their text books and do the exercises on page 238 until I am back," she instructs the class as she leads Jeremy to the corridor. Shutting the door behind her she begins. "It's your first day back, right? How are you coping?"  
"It is, yeah. Thanks for noticing Mrs. Halpern," Jeremy smiles as he can see that there is genuinely someone who cares. "It is going OK, actually. Surprisingly this has been a nice morning, even with Science first!" He chuckles.  
"Well I'm glad to hear it. How are things at home?" she queries subtly asking if he and Elena are coping well with the loss if their parents and aunt all in one year, not to mention Jeremy's deceased girlfriend, Vicky Donovan.  
"I don't know, I suppose things at home are fine. They are hard but we're coping, we really have great support foundations." Jeremy answers.  
"Such as Bonnie Bennett?" Mrs. Halpern rudely enquires. A cute and wide smile forms on the teen's face, one that his trigonometry teacher hasn't seen in too long. His bliss makes her softly smile.  
"Yeah, just like beautiful Bonnie Bennett. My gorgeous girlfriend," Jeremy almost collapses with his sudden laughter.  
"Why are you laughing?" asks Mrs. Halpern, more than slightly concerned with her favourite student's strange behavior.  
"Can you not hear how cheesy I am? Seriously, it is hilarious!" Jeremy says laughing even harder, making his teacher laugh with him.  
"That was pretty cheesy!" she adds through laughter. "But," she begins to continue, gaining some composure. "That is what happens when you are inlove!" she teases the teen.  
"Oh my God, shut up!" he nudges his teacher.  
"OK, we should go back into the classroom, I just wanted to check that you were OK, and I'm glad that you are." she informs the student and they head into the classroom.

"Hey, Jer!" Matt shouts almost tackling his smaller, yet still impressively muscular, friend as he grabs him in a comforting embrace.  
"OK, dude. Stop being so gay!" Jeremy jokes as he forces Matt off from around his body.  
"Well, I missed you dude!" Matt says with a smile and a pat on the shoulder.  
"OK so you missed me but forgot my birthday? This behavior is very inconsistent!" Jeremy queries with an arch of his eyebrow.  
"Dude, I am totally sorry about that! I have seriously struggled with not failing classes and it simply slipped my mind," Matt offers as an apology for the awful way that he treated his best friend.  
"You know what? It doesn't even matter! You remembered today was my first day back so I forgive you, man." Jeremy forgives as he pats his muscular friend, and his sister's ex, on the shoulder as he walks past toward the cafeteria.

"JER!" Bonnie screeches, running into her boyfriend's warm arms as though they hadn't seen each other in years.  
"Well hello, beautiful," Jeremy greets as he kisses his beautiful, petite girlfriend. Everyone cringes at the public display of affection, apart from Caroline who smiled in approval to her friend's beautiful romance and joy. Caroline then looks away with a hurt look on her face realizing how much she misses being with Matt. She almost had the perfect life until Tyler had kissed her and damaged the friendship between he and Matt and shattered Matt and Caroline's relationship.  
Caroline looks up to her ex, hoping that he still cares for her like she does for him, hoping that he is thinking of her like she was, hoping that he would meet her gaze. But of course as she looks to him he wasn't looking back, he wasn't thinking of her and he didn't care for her because this was reality, not a story, not a fairy-tale.  
"EARTH TO CAROLINE!" Caroline suddenly snaps out of her thoughts as she sees a frantic hand wave in her face and screams by her ear.  
"What do you want!?" Caroline snaps to whoever removed her attention from her thoughts, keeping her head still and her eyes fixed on the floor in an attempt to re-envelope herself in her mind.  
"We wanted to know if you would help us with your compulsion?" Bonnie nudges her friend, noticing her distraction. As Caroline shifts her focus, she can see that Matt had left and was quite confused about how she hadn't noticed with her vampire reflexes and why he had left.  
"What? Why would you want me to use..."  
"Were you listening at all?" Elena snaps, clearly hurting her friend's feelings.  
"No, I'm sorry... I was distracted..." Caroline trails off after her attempt to defend herself.  
"Well maybe being distracted," Elena said with air quotes around the word 'distracted' "Just isn't damn good enough!" she bites off Caroline's head, figuratively speaking of course.  
"Look, I'm sorry, what do you want my compulsion for, anyway?" Caroline weakly asks.  
"Tyler,"  
"What about him?" she bleakly asks.  
"He is being a dick to me and Elena and Bonnie are trying to force you to find out what's wrong with him. Please, don't worry about using your compulsion on him, it is unethical and unnecessary." Jeremy reassures Caroline with an affectionate and somewhat comforting rub on her shoulder. Caroline silently thanked him for excusing her from this obligation by giving him a smile and patting his hand.  
"Hey, gang," Stefan chirps as he approaches his friends. Upon spotting Elena he shoots her a glare but quickly smiles to the rest of the group and sits beside Caroline. "Hey," he softly whispers to his upset friend.  
"Hi, Stef," Caroline whispers in reply to her equally heartbroken friend giving him a soft smile.  
"So, where is Matt?" Stefan asks Caroline, unaware of their relationship's demise seeing as he had been self obsessed recently to prevent himself from going on a rampage which Caroline understands. Seeing her change in mood, Stefan nudges he softly. "Hey, Care? What's wrong? What did I say? Was it about Matt?" Caroline's eyes fill with tears and she throws her head in her heads and bites back a sob. Everyone rushes around to Caroline and tries to comfort her, only making matters worse.  
"Care, what's wrong?" Bonnie prods her friend's head and begins a constricting embrace.  
"Bonnie, let go of me," Caroline begs the witch, whom she envied for her loving boyfriend.  
"But, Care!" Bonnie pleads. Caroline bushes Bonnie back and she trips into Jeremy's stable grip. Bonnie's heart is racing, in worry for her friend and in shock from being forced back.  
"It's OK, Bon, you're safe, I promise." Jeremy eases his girlfriend up and holds her around the waste from behind and drawing circles with his finger on her stomach over her borrowed top to help her feel secure. Caroline gives Bonnie a quick apologetic look before running, as fast as she could without alerting anyone with her superhuman abilities, to the bathroom to cry in peace.  
"What the fuck was that!?" Matt said as he walks back over to his friends quickly after witnessing Caroline's mental breakdown.  
"I... I don't... I don't know..." Bonnie struggles. "I think she is just..." Bonnie trails off, struggling to explain. "Heartbroken..." she guiltily finishes as she looks at Matt with empathy in her eyes. ?  
"So..." Matt starts with confusion across his face. "She pushed you, hard, then sprinted off without a word because I broke up with her on Saturday? four days is a late reaction, don't you think!?" Matt remonstrates. Stefan rises to his feet, stunned at the new information. For months Caroline had listened to him complain about Elena having broken up with him and when Matt and her broke up she said nothing and, worse yet, he hadn't noticed.  
"Matt, I wasn't trying to..." Bonnie began to attempt to appease her old friend.  
"No, Bonnie, I knew what you meant and it is fine, I understand she is just upset about it but how exactly did she suddenly become triggered from it? What the fuck happened to drag up all of that rage?" Matt says, cross-examining his ex's behaviour. Stefan shuffles and decides to speak up about his idiotic choice of words.  
"I know..." he whispers, half hoping that no one would hear.  
"Know what?" Jeremy inquires. Stefan huffs and feels irritation weigh his voice as he begins to speak.  
"I asked her about Matt when I sat down," Stefan says as everyone gives him a somewhat bewildered look "Look, I didn't know that Matt and Caroline broke up! My only source of information was Elena," he says looking to her. "But we all know what happened there, don't we, Elena," Stefan throws an angry 'I'll eat you look' toward his ex and Jeremy jumps in.  
"Look, man, Elena wanted to be with Damon and not you so deal with it and continue with your god-damn story!" Jeremy snaps to the vampire, displaying no fear.  
"You're right, I'm sorry," Stefan apologizes to his ex and generally the whole group. "So I have lost my source of information for this group, leaving me with only Caroline who, for some reason, didn't want to tell me about it I guess..." Stefan trails off realizing how awfully this reflects on him. He has one friend in this town and he didn't notice when she was hurting.  
"OK, that makes sense. I'm going to go and talk to Caroline. I'll talk to you later Jeremy," Bonnie says as she kisses her boyfriend deeply, latching her hands into his beautifully dark hair.  
"OK, talk later, Bonnie!" Jeremy replies, his voice showing that he was jubilant.

"Care!" Bonnie yells as she jumps into the nearest bathroom. Caroline could hear sniffling and whimpering, she knew it was Caroline's from the drunken rants that the girls shared. "Caroline, C'mon out, I just want to talk to you!" The witch pleads her undead best friend. Caroline unlocks the door to her stall and Bonnie rushes over to open in and see her friend but as Bonnie tries to push open the stall door Caroline gently leans on the door, rendering it impossible for Bonnie to make the door budge without using a powerful spell - or giving her best friend an aneurysm which she could never do. "Oh, Care, why must you lock me out? You have to let people into your soul or it will die!" Bonnie encourages her friend.  
When Bonnie realizes that Caroline isn't going to release, she goes to a neighbouring stall and pulls her life body over the barrier which separates the two stalls. Bonnie jumps down beside Caroline who shoots Bonnie an irritated look before crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you want, Bon?" Caroline grumpily asks her best friend.  
"For you to open up to me!" Bonnie responds, agitated.  
"I can't," Caroline whispers. Bonnie grabs hold of Caroline's hands and pulls a reluctant Caroline into a soothing hug.  
"Why can't you open up to me, Caroline? I love you and I just want you to be happy," Bonnie assures her friend, calmly.  
"Look, you and Elena are all happy and in a loving relationship and I'm not! Seeing Damon and Elena together isn't so bad as they display much more lust than love but you and Jeremy are so caring, affectionate, loving and pretty fucking perfect and it reminds me of how I feel toward Matt and how he _doesn't_ feel towards me!" Caroline snaps.  
"Woah, Care, for start me and Jeremy aren't perfect and secondly, Matt broke up with you four days ago... of course he still feels all of that, he just feels... betrayed..." Bonnie suggests. Caroline sighs as she realizes that Bonnie is right, there is no way that his love dissipated in four little days, no way.  
"I suppose you are right... As always," Caroline confirms Bonnie's analysis. Bonnie chuckles and pulls her friend into another embrace.  
_***RING***  
_Bonnie jumps as the bell sounds. "Fuck, we can't be late for next period!" Bonnie rushes, allowing a laugh to escape Caroline's mouth. "Stop laughing, Caroline! Time to go grab our bags and get to lesson!" she rushes her friend again.

"Come on, class, get settled!" the art teacher bellows a few hours later. "Come on, it is the last period on a Tuesday and, unless you have football practice which your coach asked me to remind you guys about, you can go home right after art as soon as the bell rings if you just settle!" The teacher calls again, finally silencing his class. "Jeremy!?" the teacher yells as he spots his favourite student taking his seat.  
"Yes, sir?" Jeremy replies with a small smile.  
"I didn't realize that you were back today!" he says approaching the boy's desk.  
"Yes, sir," Jeremy answers with more of a grin across his face now.  
"Well it is great to have you back, no slacking though!" the teacher says pointing a finger then smiling wildly.  
"Yes, sir!" Jeremy says with a laugh, grabbing his sketch pad and pencils.

About 5 minutes before the end of class, Jeremy had completed a beautiful selection of sketches of Bonnie Bennett, his perfect and beautiful girlfriend. He packs them into his sketchbook and puts his stuff away awaiting the bell. "Oi, Gilbert," a whisper comes from behind him.  
"Hello, Lockwood," Jeremy replies without needing to look behind him to know who had called for him seconds ago.  
"What did I tell you this morning, Gilbert?" mocks the mayor's sadistic son.  
"I don't know, something like if is see you I'll fuck you up..." Jeremy tries to recall the texts that he had read this morning.  
"Well, then why are you in my classroom?" Tyler growls.  
"Excuse me? Your classroom? Are you fucking kidding me!?" Jeremy shouts at the top of his voice as he sparks up to his feet and spun around, squaring up to his taller and more built rival.  
"Yes, since you tried to off yourself I practically claimed this class, so what are you doing here!?" Tyler hisses through gritted teeth. Jeremy tenses all of the muscles in his body, having to convince himself that throwing a punch would be an awful idea at this very moment and setting.  
"I am here because I am not scared of you, Tyler Lockwood," Jeremy forces himself to voice.  
"Well," Tyler begins, leaning closer to Jeremy. "You should be!" as Jeremy tries to process exactly what Tyler meant, Tyler throws a punch up into Jeremy's abdomen, causing him to collapse in on himself and almost hit the ground. Tyler turns around and begins walking away, all the while laughing madly. Jeremy snaps and charges for Tyler, pinning him to the floor, and persistently punches a shocked Lockwood in the face. Tyler thrusts his body up and causes Jeremy to fall of to the side and Tyler straddles Jeremy's small body and starts barreling down on him with his fists with such a force that Jeremy felt his lip split with a single punch. The art teacher runs over with a few class mates and pries Tyler up off of Jeremy's bruised body.

Jeremy winces every time he moves his lip. "I'm so sorry that I didn't manage to pull Tyler off sooner, I really am!" Jeremy's art teacher apologizes.  
"It's fine sir, it isn't like it was you who threw the punches," Jeremy brushes his teacher's sympathy off. "Look, I have to go, the bell rang 10 minutes ago and I really do have to get home," Jeremy complains before he stands, grabs his bag and dashes from the classroom.  
'**Hey, baby. You are so amazing and beautiful and perfect. I care you, I always will. My body, soul and heart belong to you until death.**' *Jeremy 3:56 PM*  
Jeremy walks down the street, feeling every muscle ache as he moves and makes his way home on foot. Jeremy feels his phone vibrate and opens it to find that Bonnie quickly replied.  
'**I care about you too, baby. You are perfect too.**' *Bonnie 3:57 PM*

"That's it, Bonnie, hand over your phone!" Mr. Tanner screams to Bonnie as he enters the detention room. Bonnie looks over to Elena who just shrugs and gets up handing her phone to her detention professor. "OK, you have 40 minutes until you are free but seeing as I want to go home you can serve half that if you are just behaved!" Mr. Tanner informs the detained students. May the most boring 20 minutes of silence begin... Now!

Jeremy walks through his door and checks his phone, it is 4:09. He doesn't bother shutting the front door. He chucks down his bag, removes his hoodie and heads to the kitchen. He rummages through the door until he found it. He takes it upstairs as he runs a bath. Removing his shoes and socks, Jeremy climbs into the bath, still in his jeans and vest, as it fills. When the bath reaches his bent knees, he grabs it and looks down at his arms. Jeremy presses the tip of the knife into his wrist as hard as he could. He dragged the knife down his arm. **_ONE. _**Jeremy repeats the slice across his wrist about an inch lower. _**TWO.**_ And again. _**THREE.**_  
"One more, just for luck," Jeremy whimpers as he again dragged the, now very bloody, knife over his wrist again. _**FOUR.**_

"OK, you can go," Mr. Tanner announces. Bonnie and Elena jump up.  
"OK, I'm going to see Damon," Elena chirps. she hugs her friend and runs off to meet Damon and the grill. "Tell Jeremy I said hey!" Elena shouts as she leaves. Bonnie feels a painful twinge in her heart, like someone she loved was hurt, and she hates this feeling. Immediately her mind jumps to Jeremy. Without a second thought Bonnie pounces into the driver's seat, turns the keys in the ignition and speeds to see the Gilbert residence.

Bonnie parks her car outside when she arrives at 4:18 and is panicked by the front door being wide open. Leaping from her car, she runs to the door. "Jeremy!?" she calls, no reply. "JEREMY!" Bonnie calls again. Then she hears it, the running water. Bonnie runs up the stairs to the bathroom and she almost collapses in shock and agony. Tears flood her eyes and they rip through the air and down her cheeks with such a speed that her eyes are slightly blurry. "NO! JEREMY!" Bonnie screams as she sees Jeremy's cut up wrist sitting in the water. Blood is flowing from it fast and it is running down the side of the bath, accompanying the water which is over spilling. Bonnie grabs Jeremy from the bath, her fear granting her the strength to lift him out of the water and to the floor on her lap. "JEREMY!" Bonnie cries in agony. She sees his eyes flicker and his head wriggle to the side. "Jeremy!" Bonnie whispers to her boyfriends ear. Tears flow from his eyes as he moans to the sound of Bonnie's hurt voice. "Jeremy, baby, can you hear me!?" Bonnie whispers again. Jeremy nods softly. "Jeremy, I love you, do you hear me? I love you and I can't handle losing you! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" her soft whispers against her ears turn to her screaming to the ceiling. She feels her boyfriend's body go flimsy. "Baby, no, stay with me! PLEASE!" Bonnie pleads against her ear. Reaching for her phone, Bonnie hastily dials 911.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**OK, so I know that Tyler is in the year above like everyone, aside from Jeremy, and would therefor not be in his class but I needed a stresser to trigger Jeremy and Tyler seemed like a perfect stresser as they very much disliked eachother in the earlier seasons. I am also aware that the circumstances jump from season to season but they are the necessary circumstance I felt that I need for this**** story.******

**OK, so guys... PLEASE REVIEW! :3 Thanks for reading!**

**-Charley xx**


End file.
